<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Behavior by iArgent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374387">Good Behavior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent'>iArgent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, But then realizing, Choking on...Dimitris massive dick, Dimitri and Yuri being in love but idiots, Dimitri is also a good boy who takes care of people after rendering them incapable of movement, Dimitri is surprised and delighted, Dimitri's incredible strength, Everybody is into it at all times, First Time, Kisses, Lots of consent for Dimas brain, M/M, Oh, Oral Sex, Riding, Schmoopy emotions, Smut, Strength Kink, They're into it, Yuri "If sylvix can work out this can to" Leclerc, Yuri forgetting he has emotions, Yuri has lost his voice for a while, Yuri teaches his boyfriend how some of sex works, blowjob, boy - Freeform, i guess, no beta we die like Glenn, virgin Dimitri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Dimitri is back to himself, Yuri decides to reward the man he's inadvertently fallen for. Dimitri is nervous, but into it.  Thankfully, while Dimitri has no experience, Yuri has plenty, and he is quite inclined to make sure Dimitri loves it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Mentioned Sylvix - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Behavior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy apocalypse time. Anyway, it's 4am, here's porn.  Please love me. And be safe!</p><p>Dimitri is shy, Yuri thinks too much for his own good, and any wacky typos are the fault of 4am.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri had never exactly considered himself a size queen. He’d had a willing man or woman or sometimes neither as needed over the years, and never cared for much other than ‘likely won’t kill me, is good looking, is capable of inducing orgasm.’ A tall order, he knew. He also wasn’t particularly good at…virgins. Granted, someone who hadn’t had sex before was almost exactly the same as someone who’d had a lot of sex before, until it came to sex. Someone repressed long enough either went the never been touched route, his brain populated Felix before the war, poor sod. Or…Had way too much and incredibly wrong route, yeah, Sylvain fit that, pre war.</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri was somewhere…below never been touched. Seemingly afraid to do so.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…Yuri?”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, the man of the hour, hair unbound and armor off, eyepatch in place because the precious fool thought some scars on his face would make Yuri less likely to rock his world. But no, not even that selfish, he didn’t want to make Yuri uncomfortable. Was so paralyzed with it that he had barely taken any clothing off. “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I..Appreciate this gesture, but you absolutely don’t need to feel…obligated. I assure you this is neither expected nor demanded and I do not wish for you to force yourself to, well, to bed someone like me if-”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone like you, huh?” Yuri had trouble getting to the point, expressing himself openly, he knew that. But he’d watched Sylvain’s entire seduction of Felix and knew it could work. Even if he loathed trying to assign friends relationships as roles to himself. “What, handsome?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Ah, that is very kind, you are absolutely stunning yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>The cute flush that rose to his cheeks was so adorable Yuri wanted to see more. Trust Dimitri’s earnest desire to compliment him to outweigh his own complaints. Yuri reached out to gently trace the…Kings?…face. Tracing slender fingers along his jaw, stopping beneath his chin to tilt his head back. “I am stunning.” He said after a moment. What did he have to work with?</p><p> </p><p>The prince? Of The Holy Kingdom in soft clothing in his bed, Yuri sitting a respectable distance away, but they both knew what this was. Their careful little dance over months. The bruises of Dimitri’s initial flirtation when he was barely himself and Yuri wanted to see if he could pull him out of it. He couldn’t, he did learn being choked really did it for him. Dimitri didn’t seem to remember much of his bestial courtship. Yuri didn’t mind. Had been happy to reject advances and leave food. To watch him recover until he was the sweet, good natured man he remembered from the Academy five years ago. Now? Definitely virginal, definitely deserving of release, definitely in need of worship. Yuri couldn’t claim to be philanthropic. He wanted it. Had wanted it.</p><p> </p><p>“You are!” Dimitri agreed, as if he hadn’t first made the comment. “I find myself at a loss, I fear. I…”</p><p> </p><p>“You?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to make you…happy, thank you for your interest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now none of that.” Yuri scolded lightly, sinking his fingers into golden hair and pushing it back to see Dimitri’s face unobstructed but for the patch. “I’ll teach you. And as for being thankful, I suppose I could show you some gratitude as well, but don’t act like I’m doing you a favor. I assure you, I do want you.”</p><p> </p><p>His cheeks burned such a lovely red and it only darkened as Yuri continued. He dropped the hair and trailed fingertips over his plush mouth and strong neck. Yuri leaned in, slowly, to press a chaste kiss to the blade of his jaw, then lick softly over Dimitri’s hammering pulse.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Dimitri said, shuffling a little, half hard despite himself, if Yuri were to guess. He moved one hand to touch a strong thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I touch you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are? I don’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“Dimitri.” Yuri said, muffling himself as he tucked his head into the junction of neck and shoulder, brushing a kiss to blazing skin. “Can I touch your dick?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um” He cleared his throat, voice small “If…if you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you tell me to stop if you don’t like it, alright?” Yuri asked “I’ll start over your clothes for now. But if you want more off, just say so. In fact, just tell me if an idea pops into that pretty head of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri chuckled weakly. “I’ll…I’ll try.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri wriggled closer practically crawling onto Dimitri’s larger body until he was slotted between the nobles thighs and pressed chest to chest. The hand on Dimitri’s thigh slid up, gently cupping between the princes legs, offering a daring little squeeze as Yuri suckled softly at the princes neck. Dimitri made a soft grunting noise and went still, obviously holding himself in check. Then his arms, formerly held limp at his sides lifted.</p><p> </p><p>“May I..touch you?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri pulled back from his neck to look into his eye. “Please do. May I kiss you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” Dimitri said, straightforward and clear, before crumpling under his own personality. “I mean! If you’d like to, I’m so sorry that was most inappropriate-” He trailed off when Yuri pressed his mouth softly to the princes. Moving gently with soft pressure until Dimitri responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on, try it.” Yuri encouraged, grinding the heel of his hand gently into the growing bulge under it. “Loosen up, try kissing me.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri was a decent learner, though hesitant, kissing softly and almost breaking away at the first soft touch of Yuri’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p>When he pulled back, Dimitri was hard, and his swollen lips chased him as he left. “Slowly, your Highness.” He teased, kissing away the sting of the title as he moved back. “Are you comfortable, do you want more?” He could gently kiss Dimitri and rub him for hours, but then, Yuri was interested in seeing how far he could go.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to touch you, but I am…afraid my control wouldn’t be the best right now.” He admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine.” Yuri wasn’t much in the mood for a broken leg today either, once he’d gotten Dimitri used to his body and Yuri’s body and this, they could explore. “I’ll just treat you like the King you are, eh? Want me on my knees?”</p><p> </p><p>“On your knees? Yuri what possible use would that serve here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dimitri, how do you feel about being naked right now?”</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head to hide his face, but bright red ears gave it away. “I…A little uncomfortable, but I think..I..I’d like to.”</p><p> </p><p>A minute of careful fingers and delicate touches to all of the best parts of Dimitri, saw him exposed and shy. His cock proud and even larger than Yuri expected. “Come to the edge of the bed, and spread your thighs.” Yuri ordered, shuffling back and off the bed to make room. He gathered up his own silky hair and brought it all over his shoulder to keep it out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>“I fail to see what you’re going to achieve with…” Dimitri trailed off as Yuri placed his hands on both strong thighs and squeezed. Blowing a soft breath over the reddened head. “Oh. Oh you…do not have to.”  </p><p> </p><p>Yuri dipped town to run the tip of his tongue from the mans balls to his tip, pressing a decadent kiss to the head and fluttering his eyelashes. “May I suck you?”</p><p> </p><p>“If…if you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri stretched his mouth over the head and slid down, sucking weakly. Pulling up and down as Dimitri whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri’s breath had been hard before, but now he was breathing like a bellows. Big hands twisted in the sheets next to his thighs with trembling fingers. Yuri slid wet and nearly without friction up and down half of his shaft, hair tickling the princes thighs, hands gripping at knees and sliding one at a time up and down a thick thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri pulled back, lips swollen and throat a little rough when Dimitri began to shift mildly. “How quickly can you get hard again after you release?” He rasped out, trying to be delicate with his words as Dimitri looked at him like a more devout man may look at the goddess, unwilling to make him squeeze his eyes shut in embarrassment if he used words like ‘cum’. Later, he had plans. But not quite yet.</p><p> </p><p>“U..um. Are you…Supposed to?” Dimitri stuttered out.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess we’ll find out. Can you hand me that oil, just there?” Yuri responded blithely, jerking his chin to the side table. And bless Dimitri’s heart, he grabbed it without complaint and handed it over. But. “You seem wary, friend. Anything to add?” His throat made his voice raspy and he planned to be mute by the nights end if it killed him. But then, he wasn’t a monster.</p><p> </p><p>“I simply. Have never…Been with anybody before. And I am unfamiliar with touching myself there, and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Another time. My prince.” Yuri rasped out, popping the top of the sweet oil and smirking. Or smiling. Whatever, it was allowed. “I’ll let you…take the lead, so to speak for the foreseeable future. This is for if I can’t get your entire cock in my throat.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri’s eye went moon-wide. Yuri cupped some oil in his hands and held them together to warm it, leaning forward to lick Dimitri again. “When we have a bit more control here, I want your hands in my hair while I do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“What-”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri dove back in, choked, pulled back and slid back slower, one hand slipping over Dimitri’s base, trying to slick what he couldn’t yet reach for his hand, the other wet hand slapping back onto a thigh. He was getting this in his mouth. Dear Sothis he was getting this in his mouth if only for the bragging rights. And also to ruin Dimitri for anybody else because he could be territorial like that, but that was neither here nor there.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm!” Dimitri grunted about the time Yuri had worked his way far enough down that there was no space for his hand and he was left fondling the princes balls and focusing on relaxing his throat for the rest. Dimitri’s thighs jerked, pulling back toward his body minutely. “Y-Yuri.” He breathed “I..I”</p><p>Unwilling to pull off, and, frankly, unable to do so comfortably in the time allotted, Yuri settled for slipping down the last few inches and twisting to look up through wet, icy eyes, seeing Dimitri’s wrecked face through the water and watching his eye widen and focus when he saw he was being watched. Yuri swallowed and took a shallow breath through his nose, breathing restricted in the best way. He put his other hand on the other thigh as well. Squeezing with both hands. Dimitri sank his teeth into his lip and squeezed his eye shut, face crimson. Yuri made a faint displeased noise, and Dimitri, obedient as ever, opened his eye wide again, ears painted red. Soft noises slipping out of his throat no matter how tightly he clamped his lips together, eyes wet and close to overflowing. Tentatively, one of Dimitri’s hands disengaged from the sheet just after the swimmy nature of Yuri’s consciousness picked up the faint sound of a stitch popping. Tentative and feather light Dimitri moved his trembling hand out, tentatively to brush knuckles over Yuri’s cheekbone, making the man close his eyes and whimper.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri felt Dimitri pulse in his mouth as he closes his eyes. The excess water spilling down his cheeks, Dimitri’s strangled whimper washing over him like a silken shroud. He took a very deliberate little breath to beat back the blackness and swallowed convulsively, partly to swallow the cum faster, partly to make Dimitri’s thighs tremble and tense. Then after a moment he braced himself on those muscular thighs and pushed, slowly extracting himself inch by inch, until his wet, sputtering, sore mouth could freely gasp for air. He could hear Dimitri apologizing and surged up, knocking him backwards in a graceless tackle, perched across his waist and slammed their lips together. Too weak and sore, and breathless to do much but gasp into the princes mouth and smear his lips over the blondes.</p><p> </p><p>Though, if the startled and delighted and maybe a little horny noise Dimitri made as he pushed Yuri’s face away and began lapping at his chin and the corners of his mouth were anything to go by, Dimitri didn’t mind filth.</p><p> </p><p>Though he had no idea how long it took to regain himself, Yuri knew it was long enough for a blissed out Dimitri to get over his initial nervousness and stroke his hands up and over Yuri’s still clothed body, fingers delicately tracing up into Yuri’s hair and, trembling and weak, dragging his fingers though it. If a few of the tears weren’t ‘I can’t breathe, so much dick’ tears, Yuri wasn’t going to admit it. Because he couldn’t. He was pretty sure he’d battered his throat enough to make speaking hard for a day or so.  </p><p> </p><p>Of course, good behavior deserved reward. So Yuri carefully lowered himself, or tried to be careful, until he was splayed out over Dimitri’s chest and could tuck his face back into the crook of Dimitri’s neck and nuzzle. Clothes tight and hot, and his brief reflexive movements to fix it were noted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuri.” Dimitri breathed. “How do you feel about being naked right now?”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed in the affirmative and tried to push himself up, only to find himself flopped away and Dimitri moving to kneel. Through half open eyes, Yuri noted he was half hard again. Had Yuri not lost time he’d have answered his own earlier question but alas. Dimitri was still highly effected, and his hands were delicate and careful, if clumsy. Yuri had never felt more like a child's ragdoll than when the future, current? King lifted whatever he needed up to peel him out of his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuri…Can I touch you?” He asked, soft and tentative, clearly returning to himself at a much faster rate than Yuri, who felt a twinge of annoyance that he hadn’t even cum and yet he was useless while the relatively virginal prince was ready and raring to go after blowing a load that had made him<em> cry.</em> </p><p> </p><p>Still, he sighed and let large hands stroke his bare body, thumbs brushing his inner thighs, and how unfair was it that Dimitri’s hands were big enough to largely encircle Yuri’s thighs? Big everywhere and tall and honestly if Yuri didn’t fucking <em>like him so much</em>, he’d be disgusted by the unfairness.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Dimitri’s tentative mouth above his navel, then over it, then just below, throat brushing his own hard cock. <br/><br/>”You don’t have to.” Yuri breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“I…don’t think I’d be as…frankly, phenomenal as you, beloved but-”</p><p> </p><p>Beloved? Oh nonononono. Yes? Yes. Cute. Yuri had invested so much time and energy in caring and caretaking, and watching and concerning that…perhaps he’d neglected to realize romantic and emotional attachment were <em>here</em>. He did, probably, love this giant, sweet, adorable. No, this was sappy. He. He was sappy? He wasn’t used to this caring and being cared for and maybe it had been unfair to try and fool himself into thinking this was an empty thing when in hindsight it never had been. He brought a hand up to cover his face with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are..Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri hummed. Not affirmative or negative.</p><p> </p><p>“I..Oh, because I called you beloved? I don’t need to, if it makes you uncomfortable. My sincerest apologies if I looked into this too much, I absolutely never wished to make you feel-”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri used all of his recovered energy to sit, tugging Dimitri’s hair until they could kiss again. Yuri laughing softly. “I’m a fool.” He whispered, voice ruined and airy. “Darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“My fool, then, my beloved trickster.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri felt the sudden need to sob, but did not, because dignity. He nuzzled closer. “Do you know, I was so invested in getting us here, I neglected to realize I love you?” He breathed.</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri chucked, deep and rumbling. “A hazard, I imagine in a mind far too used to overthinking.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri squirmed until Dimitri was laid back below him again and glared, the expression ruined by the soft smile that broke though. “Way too verbose. We’re doing this wrong.” He sighed, sounding a bit more rough now, meaning he would likely be able to talk above a whisper by tomorrow evening. He tugged at himself, his own cock softening with emotion and without stimulation. His other hand reached out to tug Dimitri back to life, and then, dick hands or no, reached up to pull the damn eyepatch off.</p><p> </p><p>It was astonishing, really. That for all he was nude and buried in Yuri’s throat minutes (minutes?) ago, that Dimitri blanched and flushed more at the patch being removed. The eyelid and under eye bisected by a single scar, but the eye itself a faded, in tact, blue . Yuri guided his face back, made Dimitri look at him. And smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so well.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri blushed a touch more.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna finger me, or watch me do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you.” Dimitri squeaked out, pupil blown, breath coming fast again.</p><p> </p><p>“Then watch.” Yuri said, as commanding as he could be whispering like a meek noblewoman. He scrambled for a bit, finding the lubricant and diving in. He wasn’t new to this, he wasn’t out of practice. He slipped two oiled fingers inside himself, flexing his hips as Dimitri watched, hungrily, not seeing his hand but seeing the effects. Yuri had decided he would be seeing Dimitri’s face the entire time. “Hold my hips.” He demanded after a moment, leaning forward to balance one hand on Dimitri’s chest and adding another finger, hooking his fingers and whimpering as he spread them. Dimitri’s hands gripped his hips hard, freeing Yuri to stretch more aggressively. It sounded wet. Hedonistic. But then he had three fingers in his ass so Yuri was sure that was unavoidable.</p><p> </p><p>“Scoot up.” He breathed after a few minutes, aching and ready for Dimitri to experience him in another way. Dimitri shuffled and pressed his back to the headboard without letting go of Yuri’s hips and honestly? Yuri was both very turned on and very disgruntled that it was so easy.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri poured more oil into his hands and reached down, slicking his own aching cock, but also Dimitri's, then adding a little more for good measure. “Hold still for now. Touch me, if you want. A little.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri watched in fascination as Yuri wriggled until he could press the head of Dimitri’s cock to his hole. “You’re beautiful. So beautiful, beloved.” He murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri leaned in to touch their foreheads together. Eyes squeezing shut and accepting butterfly kisses and the soft brush of lips as he sank down slowly. Shifting his legs to simply sit flush in Dimitri’s lap with knees bent and pressed to the headboard. He carefully balanced until he could wrap an arm around Dimitri’s neck, and bring another hand down to Dimitri’s ribs. “All you need to do, is not pull your dick all the way out.” Yuri breathed. “Lift me, and drop me as needed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are…are you sure? I, I’m very strong, I do not wish to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hips are made to be bruised.” Yuri whispered. “So are thighs. Show me what you’ve got. If I don’t like it, I’ll complain. Simple.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri pulled back to press a kiss to Dimitri’s cheek. He straightened his spine and wiggled, feeling full to bursting and more exposed than ever before. It was good. Very good. He shivered as Dimitri lifted him hesitantly and moved him down as delicately, like a fragile toy. Dimitri’s eyes fluttered shut with a grunt. “Like…I’ve been bound in hot silk.” He breathed. “Does it hurt? It’s so tight am I hurting you?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri whimpered. “Feels amazing. Feel free to experiment.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri raised him again, then…let go, slipping Yuri back into his lap with the unexpected rush of gravity instead. Yuri yelped, eyes going wide, only to see Dimitri’s wide as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorr-”</p><p> </p><p>“Do that again-”</p><p> </p><p>Then, in unison. “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re uncomfortable with-”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I can do-”</p><p> </p><p>They stared, wide eyed into each others faces and started to snicker.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri leaned in again. Kissing Dimitri. “Doing great.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri lifted and dropped him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me when you’re close.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri nodded, eventually squeezing Yuri’s hips and snapping his own up, making Yuri sputter out a moan, which naturally made Dimitri do it, again and again until Yuri’s face was pressed to Dimitri’s shoulder and his mouth open and pouring filthy noises with each smack of his body against Dimitri’s, a hand tucked between them to rub his own cock until precum spilled over his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Close.” Dimitri gritted out, reaching to wrap one strong arm around Yuri’s back to hold him close. His thrusts slowing.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri whimpered “Same.”</p><p> </p><p>A few rushed moments later Dimitri squeezed him hard enough to hurt, and kissed his temple softly and repeatedly as Yuri’s breath picked up with the speed of his hand. Sighing as he came, flexing to paint Dimitri’s stomach and chest. Yuri hadn’t realized coming on a dick as large as Dimitri’s would feel as good as it did, but he also didn’t expect it to begin to bother him so quickly either. Thankfully Dimitri was able to slip him off and lay him down, even moments after orgasm. Yuri blearily reached down to feel himself, gaping and wet with the princes cum and absently pulsed magic from his fingers forcing the mess out. “We should, clean off.” He panted. “I’m not using more magic to force the rest off like I did that.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course the…Ruler? Of the Kingdom wouldn’t get tired after sex. Or at least, wouldn’t pass out as quickly as a normal lay. Yuri felt like he’d made a good choice. He could hear Dimitri fumbling with the basin, sloshing water on the floor, and the rasp of cloth over skin as he cleaned himself. Yuri boneless and unwilling to so much as move out of his own wet spot, hummed happily when Dimitri came to wipe him down, and made a vaguely startled noise when he was lifted and placed over the blanket, another thrown haphazardly over him. For a moment, as Dimitri rifled through drawers and didn’t join him, Yuri began to wonder if he was leaving. Until he heard a cap and felt a slick finger on his lips as Dimitri applied lip wax, the myrrh and violet of the mix strong on his tired senses.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I didn’t want your lips to…Because of.”</p><p> </p><p>“Use some yourself.” Yuri grumbled, smiling when he could hear Dimitri doing it himself. “Nicer than grease, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.” Dimitri said, suddenly sounding exhausted as he climbed in bed and Pulled Yuri close. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmn. Don’t need thanks to bed you, Your Highness. You need only ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll thank you anyway. In any way I can.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a plan forming there, Yuri was sure, but he was too tired and sated to care. He drifted off to Dimitri’s soft, deep breaths and a vague worry about a chair in a building he didn’t recognize. Which was weird, but he’d deal with it later.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>